Our Feel
by Renvel Takokak
Summary: Perasaan yang muncul dari dulu kembali menguar,mungkin lebih kuat. Bahkan si gadis Bubblemgum pun tak sengaja mengatakannya. Bahwa dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan si Pemuda Blonde./ "Awan memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Manusia .."/ "Berhentilah berteriak seperti itu, kau calon Hokage!"/ Warning: Third penpik, Narusaku,Drabble, After War Shinobi 4. Mind to R&R?


Tuk ! Tuk !

Trak !

Srek ! gresek ! gresek !

Beberapa kali terdengar suara gemetauk –seperti– Palu ,Kampak dan Gergaji yang sedang dipergunakan.

Konoha . Desa , yang dulu terkenal Indah dan Tentram ,sekarang mulai tidak berbentuk. Tidak ,mungkin lebih terlihat,Rata?

.

.

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

"_**Our Feel"**_

**Cover isn't my mine**

**Warning:** Crack Canon ,Typos,

OOC, Bad Language, Drabble

Setting : **After War Shinobi 4**

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read! Please!

.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Tampak Seorang gadis berambut BubbleGum sedang duduk dibawah Pohon Momiji, dibukit Taman ,beberapa kali dia terlihat menarik napas berat ,wajahnya sedikit kusut.

Apa benar ? hanya karena perang melawan Tobi dan Madara ,bisa membuat desa seperti ini ?

Gadis itu menggeleng ,Tidak. Masih beruntung semua warga Konoha masih selamat ,Kami-sama masih sayang pada mereka .

Dia ingat ,ketika Madara orang tersenyum ,bersorak ,Mereka Menang .Artinya peperangan pun berakhir. Dan Naruto,dia kembali dengan bantuan para Shinobi lainnya. Tapi ada yang membuat perang kali ini sangat berbeda dan mengejutkan. Seorang Nuke-nin –Uchiha terakhir,si rambut pantat ayam, anggota Tim7– Uchiha Sasuke. Dia repot-repot datang ke Konoha hanya untuk ikut serta untuk mengalahkan Madara,Uchiha Madara. Kenapa? Tanyakan saja langsung padanya. Lalu bagaimana? Apa? Uchiha Sasuke? Dia kembali menjadi bagian Konoha –masih menjadi tahanan kota,pastinya.

Dia menutup mata dan kembali mengatur napasnya ..

_Suara khas dedaunan yang tergesek angin _

Sakura menyukainya ,sensasi yang menenangkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, dia merasakan ada hal yang sedikit berbeda,dia merasa hampa dan ringan,apa berat badannya turun? ... perasaannya? Entahlah ,tapi dia merasa merindukan sesuatu. Apa ? Siapa ? Kenapa ?

Dia pun larut dalam pikirannya sendiri .

.

**Grusuk !**

.

"Konohamaru !" suara itu… "Oii kembalikan,pelindung kepalaku !"

Dia tahu suara pemuda itu ,dia mengenalnya "Bocah tengik!" jeritannya sangat nyaring "Kembalikan!"

"Argh! Jika kau tertangkap,aku akan menelanmu-ttebayo!" Dia pasti sangat Frustasi. "Kono-ehh,Sa-sakura-chan?"

Sakura menoleh sesaat, kemudian kembali keAktifitasnya –bepikir.

Pemuda itu mendekat –berjalan- kearah Sakura, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terdiam , "Apa ada sesuatu yang membebanimu ?" tebak nya.

_Bingo !_

"Hmm?" gumam Sakura "Tidak ." dia menggeleng pelan.

"Aaaa ..Benarkah ?" Sepertinya Pemuda itu kurang puas atas jawaban Sakura, "Mau ku temani?"

"Menurutmu ? Apa aku bisa mengusir seorang Pahlawan?" jawab Sakura-masih memandang kearah Konoha.

Dia terkekeh ,"Ya ,tentu saja-ttebayo ! Kalau Sakura-chan memang ingin mengusirku , usir saja .." Dia tersenyum

Sakura sedikit mendesis ,memutar bola matanya, kemudian menoleh, "Duduklah, aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini,Naruto .."

Naruto kembali tersenyum "hihihi , Terimakasih Sakura-chan."

Keduanya terdiam. Hening beberapa menit ,hanya suara cicit burung yang terdengar.

Naruto kembali berbicara, "Sakura-chan .. Apa kau lihat,awan diatas sana ? Ada seseorang yang memberitahuku," ujar Naruto, Sakura menoleh. "Sebenarnya awan mempunyai perasaan seperti manusia. Ketika marah mereka mengeluarkan petir, ketika sedih mereka menangis dan ketika senang mereka menghilang .."

Dahi Sakura sedikit mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu, ketika senang mereka menghilang? "

Naruto tersenyum,"Mereka menghilang supaya matahari tampak dan langit menjadi cerah .." Sakura terdiam, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa, yang dikatakan Naruto itu sejenis teka-teki? "Langit cerah menandakan mereka tersenyum," jelas Naruto

"Lalu ?"

"Ketika seseorang tersenyum,dia akan terlihat sangat Manis."

"Hm?"

"Seperti kau, Sakura-chan .."

Sakura tertegun –sejenak– beberapa saat .

Kemudian kepalanya tertunduk,bahunya terlihat seperti bergetar dan- "Hahaha! Sebenarnya ,apa yang kau coba kata kan ?" Sakura tertawa "Apa itu sejenis Rayuan? Jika benar,itu masih sangat buruk ,Bakka!"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya,sebelah sudut bibirnya pun ikut terangkat "Mungkin .. Kukira juga begitu .." dia mengendikkan bahunya .

Apa salahnya ,mencoba merayu seorang gadis ketika umurmu 16 tahun ? itu Normalkan?

Perlahan angin mulai kembali,menggerakan helain dahan dan daun untuk memberi celah datangnya sinar matahari. Beberapa helaian rambut Bubblegum itu sedikit tersibak kenapa sekarang,baginya -Naruto-waktu mulai melambat. Sakura tertawa disampingnya. Benar-benar tertawa lepas.

Naruto bisa merasakannya , Naruto,memerah sesaat. Sakura memang tak berubah. Selalu membuatnya merasakan hal yang jarang dirasakannya.

"Naruto, kau benar-benar ,hahaha-"

"Sakura-chan …."

"Bodoh ! hahaha, "

"Sakura-chan,kumohon berhenti ter-"

"Tadi itu benar-benar hahaa-aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa!"

Yap,terkadang dia juga membuat,seolah-olah Naruto-lah orang terbodoh didunia,menjekelkan .Tapi,apa tadi itu benar-benar lucu?

Naruto menghela nafas, Menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Dia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang kemudian berbaring,memejamkan matanya.

Suara tawa Sakura mulai berkurang, lalu menghilang. Mereka terdiam, kembali hanya suara cicit burung yang terdengar.

Sakura mendongkak, menerawang ke langit,otaknya memutar kembali kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Ketika dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil di Rumah Sakit.

_._

_'Neechan~'_

_'Iya, ada apa ?'_

_'Neechan, sering bersama Naruto-niichan kan?'_

_'Umm ..'_

_'Apa benar Naruto-niichan itu orang yang Baik?'_

_'Dia sangat baik ..'_

_'Kaachan bilang, Naruto-niichan telah menyelamatkanku dari reruntuhan..'_

_' … '_

_'Apa dia sangat perhatian pada Neechan?'_

_'Dia penyayang'_

_'Apa Naruto-niichan pernah berjanji sesuatu pada neechan? Apa itu?'_

_Sakura terdiam sejenak,kemudian berjongkok,membelai rambut gadis kecil itu pelan sambil tersenyum ._

_'Naruto-niichan pernah berjanji akan mewujudkan semua impiannya dan melindungi Konoha ..'_

_'Konoha? Apa dia juga akan melindungi Katak dan Pohon?'_

_'Tentu saja, jika katak dan pohon itu bagian Konoha dia pasti akan melindunginya. Kau juga ,Naruto-niichan pasti melindungimu .'_

_Gadis kecil itu mengerjap beberapa kali,pipinya merona . 'Benarkah?'_

_'Umm ..'_

_'Kalau begitu, aku menyukai Naruto-niichan! Apa Neechan juga menyukai Naruto-niichan?'_

_'Tentu saja ..'_

.

Percakapan kecilnya dengan gadis kecil itu membuat perasaannya pada Naruto sedikit berbeda. Bagaimana pun sekarang dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia sudah beranjak Dewasa. Sakura menoleh perlahan. Apa Naruto tertidur?

Sakura mengeser,mendekati Naruto.

Wajahnya sangat tenang ketika tertidur. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Dia mendengkur pelan.

Sakura sedikit membungkuk,wajahnya menghadap wajah Naruto.

Tangan Sakura perlahan bergerak kearah wajah Naruto. Disentuhnya pipi bergaris itu pelan .Sedikit kasar , gumamnya. Beralih ke hidungnya. Ujung hidungnya dingin,gumamnya lagi. Jemarinya kembali turun. Bibir Naruto. Wajah Sakura mulai memanas. Bibir ini yang telah membuat janji dengannya sehidup semati, bibir ini yang selalu mengeluarkan celotehan blak-blakan,bibir ini yang selalu mengatakan bila dirinya –Naruto- menyukai Sakura. Sakura terdiam, enggan untuk mengangkat tangannya enggan pula untuk menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ehem!"

Tubuh Sakura membeku.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi Tsunade-sama menyuruhmu kembali ke Rumah Sakit," ucap seorang gadis di belakang Sakura dengan centil, "Ahh~ sepertinya kau akan segera menjadi nyonya Hokage, Sakura-chan~ "

"Aku akan segera kesana."

"Hm? Benarkah?"

" … "

"Ahh, baiklah." Gadis itu mulai beranjak, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau dan Naruto sudah sejauh ini." Dia menoleh,mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ganbatte ne,Forehead!"

Sakura menggeram kesal, "Pig!"

Sakura menarik tangannya. Menghela nafas berat. Kenapa Ino yang harus mencarinya? Dan kenapa juga ino harus melihatnya ada di posisi seperti tadi. Argh! Namanya pasti akan menjadi bahan utama Gosip baru Konoha. Kuso!

"Ummm …"

" … "

" S-sakura-chan?"

" … "

" A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

" … "

Naruto terbangun, Sakura membisu. Sepertinya _Dewi Fortuna_ sedang menjahilimu Sakura.

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali sementara Sakura sama sekali tak berkedip.

Perlahan wajah Naruto memerah, ekspresinya berubah. Gugup?

"Sa-saku-sakura-chan sepertinya kau te-terlalu dekat."

" … "

" … "

" … "

" Apa kau sedang-" kalimat Naruto terputus, mulutnya terbuka . "Ya ampun …"

" … " Sakura apa?

" Ternyata kau 'nakal' Sakura-chan.." Naruto tersenyum misterius, Kerutan diwajah Sakura bertambah. Apa maksudnya? " Diam-diam kau mau menciumku,kan?"

_Astaga! Apa! Tudingan macam apa itu!_

" Tidak- "

" Sudahlah.. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok, Sakura-chan ." ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Sakura menunduk,tangannya terkepal,aura tak menyenangkan mulai menguar dari tubuh nya. Dia Marah.

"Sebenarnya,aku tidak terlalu terkejut." Naruto membenarkan posisinya menjadi terduduk,tepat didepan Sakura. "Aku sudah tahu, bahwa kau pasti akan membalas perasaanku, yakan?"

Wajah Sakura berubah,merah padam. Entah Marah atau mungkin karena efek ucapan Naruto.

Naruto melanjutkan, "Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak percaya." Pemuda itu mulai terkekeh, Aura Sakura semakin menggelap, "ternyata kau itu, cukup Pervert." Ucap Naruto mantap. "Dan-"

_Buagh!_

Nah, Naruto itulah akibatnya bila kau menuduh yang bukan-bukan pada orang lain.

"BAKKA!" Sakura menjerit, jengkel "AKU BUKAN WANITA SEPERTI ITU!"

" I-itaii Saku– "

"DENGAR!" Beberapa urat –entahlah- muncul didahinya, Giginya bergemelatuk. "JAGA UCAPANMU ! AKU BISA MEMBUNUHMU ,KALAU AKU MAU ! MESKIPUN AKU MENYUKAIMU,AKU TAKKAN PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH SEPERTI YANG KAU UCAPKAN!"

" … "

" … "

" … "

" … "

" Apa itu benar?"

" Apa!"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

.

_Beng! _

Senjata makan tuan ,Sakura.

.

"AKU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA! KAU JANGAN MENGALIHKAN–"

"Telingaku baik. aku baru membersihkannya kemarin."

"AKU TI-"

"Kau malu,kan?"

"TIDAK–"

"Tak apa, katakan saja .." ucap Naruto santai

Sakura terdiam, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Pemuda dihadapannya ini memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit!" Sakura berdiri kemudian melangkah. Berusaha meninggalkan si Pria Blonde ini. Naruto dia benar-benar seenaknya menyimpulkan keputusan. Sakura memegang dada kirinya, jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. Dan Perasaannya …

"AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU,HARUNO SAKURA!"

Naruto berteriak keras dari bawah pohon. Kaki Sakura berhenti melangkah.

"PERASAANKU TAKKAN PERNAH BERUBAH, SAMPAI KAPANPUN! AKU TAK PEDULI JIKA KAU MEMBENCIKU! AKU AKAN TETAP MENYUKAIMU!" Naruto berjalan ke –arah Sakura- bawah menoleh,Naruto tersenyum padanya. "Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Sakura memandang Naruto tak percaya. Apa Naruto baru _menyatakan perasaannya_? Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat.

"Jadi bagaimana … Sakura-chan?"

Sakura bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang.

"Berhentilah berteriak seperti itu, kau calon Hokage." Sakura menatap Naruto serius "Aku masih tak percaya, bahwa konoha akan dipimpin oleh orang sepertimu."

Naruto berjengit ,"Sakura-chan,tolong jangan mengalihkan- ohya meskipun apa yang kau ucapkan itu benar,aku masih kekanak-kanakan. Tapi,sekarang aku sedang bertanya tentang hubungan yang akan kita lakukan– "

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan konoha, dari pada hubungan."

"A– Kenapa?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat,lalu berbicara. "Karena,kelak keturunanmu nanti akan tinggal disini,dikonoha." Sakura tersenyum kikuk,wajahnya merona. "Dan tempat tinggal mereka, dipimpin oleh Ayah mereka–"

"Ehhh, kau hamil?"

"Tidak Bakka!" Sakura menarik nafas kesal, Pemuda didepannya benar-benar Bodoh. Susah sekali berbicara dengannya. "Aku ingin kau menjadi Hokage dan aku sebagai Nyonya Hokage." Ucap Sakura membuang muka,Malu.

"Eh?"

"Apa!"

"Tadi …."

"Ya,Itu jawabanku."

"Begitu ya…"

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

Naruto berbalik, lalu berjongkok memunggungi Sakura.

"Ayo .."

"Eh?"

"Kau harus ke Rumah Sakit,kan?" Naruto menoleh "Ayo, ku antar."

"Ta-tapikan–"

"Ini akan lebih cepat sampai."

"Apa?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Desa Konoha,kan?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, tak lama senyumnya terlihat merekah,dia mengerti. _'Selamatkan Konoha dengan cara Selamatkan nyawa Penduduk Konoha.'_

"Baiklah …"

Sakura perlahan naik,sedikit ragu dia melingkarkan tangannya. Berpegangan.

"Ugh, S-Sakura-chan .." Naruto berbicara,Sakura diam,mendengarkan."S-sepertinya aku harus menggunakan Sage Mode sekarang." Dahi Sakura berkerut "Kau berat sekaliii Sakura-chan~"

_Pletak !_

Satu jitakan kecil untuk Pemuda blonde ini ,"Turunkan aku ."

Naruto meringis kemudian terkekeh "Aku hanya bercanda ,Sakura-chan .."

"Turunkan aku sekarang juga !" ucap sakura memerintah "Lebih baik aku berjalan kaki saja!"

"Aku bercanda Sakura-chan…" Sudut bibirnya berdenyut,menahan tawa.

"Tidak!" si Gadis bubblegum mencoba menggerakan kakinya,memberontak. "turunkan aku ,Naruto no Bakka!"

"Tidak akan pernah,Nona Haruno …" Naruto tertawa, "Lebih baik,kau persiapkan dirimu .." Naruto mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, Sakura tertegun.

"N-Naruto, ja-jangan coba- KYAAAAAA!"

Dia mulai meloncat dari dahan ke dahan pohon. Kau terlambat Sakura, Naruto tersenyum puas.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Kedua Shinobi itu berhenti didepan halaman Rumah Sakit. Naruto benar-benar puas akan perbuatannya. Sakura memeluk lehernya dari belakang,matanya terpejam, napasnya sedikit tersengal,ketakutan. Siapa sangka ,seorang _Tsundere_ yang memiliki kekuatan –bisa– membelah sebuah gunung dengan sekali pukulan,ketakutan saat digendong dipunggungmu?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berdehem,kemudian berkata, "Sepertinya gadis yang kugendong ini,benar-benar sangat menyukaiku," ucapnya sedikit mengejek, "sampai-sampai dia memelukku sangat erat,dia tidak ingin melepaskanku,tidak ingin jauh-jauh ,rupanya ."

Sakura membuka matanya,mendelik. "Bisa kau ucapkan sekali lagi,Baka !"

Sakura Marah. Naruto terkekeh,rasanya senang sekali bisa menjahili gadis Bubblegum ini.

"Turunkan aku ! Turunkan aku ! Turunkan aku !" Sakura mencubit -menarik- pipi Naruto "Dari awalkan aku sudah bilang, TURUNKAN AKU !" Sakura ngambek,mirip anak kecil ,pikir Naruto .

"Baiklah Hime.."

"Cepat ,bakka !"

"Hihi " Naruto berjongkok,

"Kau menyebalkan." Desis Sakura.

Sakura turun tergesa, mencoba menjauh –membuat jarak– dengan si Pemuda blonde.

"Jangan mendekat" ucap Sakura dengan nada mengancam, " atau aku akan memukulmu lagi."

Naruto tersenyum, ternyata dia tak salah menyukai gadis ini. Dia benar-benar manis.

"Pukul saja jika kau mau .." timbalnya santai, kakinya maju selangkah.

"Jangan mendekat!" Sakura melangkah mundur,memasuki halaman Rumah Sakit.

"Aku tak keberatan dipukul Sakura-chan .."

"Tidak! Menjauhlah !"

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

" kubilang, Menjauh!"

.

'_Brak'_

.

Suara bantingan pintu Rumah Sakit bergema keras di telinga Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto dari luar, "Tidak sopan membanting pintu,didepan calon Hokage, Sakura-chan~"

"PERGILAH! Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!" jawab gadis Bubblegum dibalik pintu

Tawa Naruto pecah seketika. Sakura, dia benar-benar Lucu. Gadis terlucu yang pernah dia temui dan gadis pertama dan terakhir yang diCintai-nya.

Sepertinya kisah Cinta Mereka akan dimulai dari sekarang.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

.

_Cinta mungkin hal terindah untuk sebagian Manusia._

_Mereka yang merasakannya, berkata: _

'_Datangnya Cinta tak dapat diprediksi'_

'_Lahir dari Perasaan dan Tumbuh menjadi Cinta'_

'_Cinta itu membuat semuanya terasa Mudah dan Indah'_

'_Terkadang aku lupa usia,karena Cinta'_

'_Cinta tak dapat dibandingkan dengan Makanan._

_Meskipun itu,Makanan terlezat didunia'_

_._

_Believe, Love is Blind_

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

A/N:

Yo,Renvel here!

Huwaaa! Gomenasai karena jarang Nongol di FFn. Kalian para Fans-ku (dibaca: Reader) tak marah kan? *siapa juga yang ngefans!*

Bagaimana penpiknya? Rush? Feel engga dapet? Cerita Maksa? OOCnya kebangetan?

Maklum, soalnya saya dikejar DeathLine buat persiapan UN,apalagi sekarang soalnya 20 paket~ *itu sih derita lo!* Belum lagi ,saya galau karena Flashdisk yang isinya 'All about Naruto' ke-format TwT

Sebenernya saya gideg-gideg sendiri pas nulis penpik ini. Rasanya, Sakura terlalu OOC .. Tapi tak apalah, namanya juga Fiction *Watados* . Dan menurut saya penuturannya juga agak kacau.

_Chap 663_ kemarin engga kemasuk kesini , engga apa-apakan? Soalnya saya nulis penpik ini udah jauh-jauh hari sebelum _Chap663_ keluar ..

Oiya,Penpiknya saya Spesial-in buat Fumiko Miki NaSa,–pengganti Squel Back To December yang entah kapan bisa saya tulis dan publish .Gomene neechan~

Saya juga berterimakasih untuk semua Readers yang Me-review,Favorite,Follow penpik saya yang lain. Semoga Kami-sama membalas perbuatan baik kalian ^^

Yosh ! Please Review-ttebayo !


End file.
